


Just Be Held

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: When you’re on your knees,And answers seem so far away,You’re not alone,Stop holding on and just be held…Based on a drawing by the Ignis-Scientia-Estrogen-Brigade, Ignis is in the shower and his lover goes in to comfort him.





	Just Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content wasn't planned. It sort of just happened. Also, I hate hurting everyone. I'm as sadistic as the FFXV creators.

After the Hydraean attack, everyone regrouped back at the Altissian hotel and had to continue picking up the pieces. Altissia was mostly ruin now because Leviathan devastated the city. There were many that were injured but not too many casualties because Noctis’s group led evacuations. Many buildings were destroyed by Leviathan and people had to find refuge elsewhere. Everyone was reeling from the destruction and felt hopeless. The Empire made the Hydraean attack worse because they stormed the city and Noctis and his group had to hold them back.

Freya didn’t remember much of fighting the MT soldiers. All she remembered before blacking out was seeing the MTs pin Ignis to the ground and then Chancellor Izunia appeared. From what Gladio told her, she was knocked out by a plank of wood to the back of her head. The MTs mistook her for dead because how motionless she was. She woke up in the Altissia hotel with Prompto and Gladio at her side, but she noticed Ignis wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Ignis?” she remembered asking, gazing up at their grim faces. 

Gladio sighed and blinked rapidly to hold tears back. “Freya, Ignis got injured in the fight,” he replied in a tone thick with emotion. “When I found him, it was too late. His left eye is gone, scarred by magic, and his right eye is blinded. It took all of my potions to stop the bleeding but it can’t fix his vision.” 

“Oh, gods,” she gasped, a shaky hand clapped to her mouth. “Where is he now?” She knew that her face was probably gray from shock.

“Resting,” answered Gladio in a dull tone, getting up from his chair at her bedside. “I’ll let you know when he wakes up.” 

Freya thanked him and Gladio left to, presumably, go watch over Ignis. When Ignis woke up, his thoughts went immediately to Noctis, who was still knocked out from the Hydraean’s attack. No one really knew what happened because both Noctis and Luna were engulfed in water. After the attack and the water settled, rescue teams led by Gladio found Luna’s corpse draped over Noctis in a protective manner. It pained them to remove her from him but they had to do it. Luna was given a quick yet formal funeral with Prompto and Gladio as pallbearers. It was a heartbreaking affair, but Freya was glad that Noctis wasn’t there. He loved Luna very much and he would have died right alongside her.   
A few days after Ignis woke up, he shut himself out to everyone. Gladio and Prompto couldn’t get him out of the bathroom. Ignis said that he wanted to take a shower but Freya knew how difficult that would be for him, considering he didn’t have his eyesight anymore. It broke Freya’s heart to see Ignis so powerless. Even if he couldn’t cook anymore, even if he had to rely on her, she would still love him. She wouldn’t leave him in his time of need. 

“Where’s Ignis?” she asked, fifteen minutes after Ignis disappeared into the bathroom. "Where's Gladio?" She noticed the Shield's absence and noted that he was there when she last checked in.

“Ignis won’t come out,” replied Prompto, gazing at the closed bathroom door, nervously. “I knock on the door but he won’t answer. Gladio left because he couldn't take it anymore. He went to help the rescue workers. He hates feeling powerless. I think Ignis is trying to drown himself, Freya.” The blonde's voice had no humor in it. He was genuinely afraid that Ignis was attempting suicide.

That was the last straw for her. She walked over to the bathroom door and hammered on it, letting some of her anger and grief pour out into the knock.

“Ignis!” she shouted loud enough so he could hear her. “You need to get out! You’re worrying us! If you don’t, I’m coming in! I’m not bluffing!” 

When she received no response, she knew what she had to do. She reined in her anger and quietly opened the door, shutting it behind her as soon as she went in so the cool air wouldn’t permeate the bathroom. Through the steam, Freya was able to see Ignis’s prone form on the tiled floor of the shower. Her heart broke even more when she saw him sitting up against the unforgiving tile wall under the spray of the shower with tears rolling down his remaining eye. His usually slicked back light brown hair was down and it made him look like a vulnerable child. His right leg was tucked up, supporting his arm, and his left leg bent at the knee with his ankle tucked behind his right. He used the hand that was being supported to massage his shoulder, trying to get the tension out of it. His left arm laid listlessly on his leg, not bothering to move it. 

Ignoring the fact that she was dressed, Freya climbed into the shower, letting the warm water soak her clothes, and wrapped her arms around him, the right arm around his chest and the left arm around his back. The poor man jumped in fear and he scrambled to get away from her because he didn’t know it was her. He was panicking and it hurt her more than she wanted to admit. It hurt to see him so broken. 

“Ignis,” she said loudly over the water. “It’s me, Freya. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

The sound of her voice made him stiffen. “No, no…” he mumbled in a dazed way. “It’s not you. Chancellor Izunia is pulling a trick on me. You’re not her. Go away. Leave me alone.” Her heart crumbled into pieces. What did Ardyn do to him while she was passed out? 

“Ignis, it is me,” she replied, taking his face in her hands. She could see his face was contorted in fear and the scar started bleeding again. “I promise it is.” 

Ignis’s suspicion didn’t go away. “When did we first meet?” he demanded, needing to know if it was her. 

“We met at a bookstore,” she answered, smiling fondly at the memory. “We were both twenty years old. You were looking for history books for Noctis because he was never into the whole learning thing. We bumped into each other and you helped me up and gathered my books for me. Over time, we kept meeting up at the same bookstore and talked about everything. We bonded over books and I fell hard and fast because I never met a guy like you. You started taking me to the royal cotillions because that was your way of saying that you were falling in love with me.” 

Ignis relaxed at her words and he collapsed into her arms, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder. She heard him taking deep breaths and realized he was smelling her. He was inhaling her scent because it calmed him. She could feel his body relaxing as he inhaled her scent. One of his hands gripped her now-drenched red hair as if it was his lifeline. She remained silent while he did this and decided to just hold him and stroke his sopped hair in a loving manner. Ignis dug his hands into her shirt, now clung to her body because it was sopped through to the skin, and began whimpering as he shook with sobs. 

“Shh…” she murmured, rocking him back and forth like a mother soothing a hysterical infant. “Shh…It’s alright, Ignis. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Shh…” 

“Freya…” he wept, holding onto her. She wasn’t sure if it was shower water or tears soaking into her shirt now. “Don’t ever leave me…” He managed to choke out those words through the torrent of tears that he had been holding back for who knows how long now. 

Tears that Freya tried to hold back in his presence broke forth and poured down her cheeks, mingling with the lukewarm shower spray. “I’ll never leave you, Ignis,” she said in a trembling tone. “No matter what happens, I will never leave you alone. I love you, Ignis.” 

“My love,” gasped Ignis through his tears. “My Freya…” He leaned against her and rested his head against her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. 

Tears swam in Freya’s eyes and she held him against her, letting him soak up her body heat. “I love you so much,” she wept, kissing his beautiful drenched hair. 

Suddenly, something in Ignis snapped. Using strength unknown to Freya, he ripped her clothes off, tearing the sopped shirt to pieces, and savagely removed her shorts and panties. He didn’t even fumble. His desire to feel something must have emboldened him to do this in an effortless manner. As soon as her clothes, a pile of ripped sopped material, were off, he basically pounced on her. He got up and pulled her off the ground, slamming her into the shower wall. A squeak came from Freya but he ignored it. 

His lips found hers immediately and he kissed in a hungry fashion, like he was trying to claim her. Ignoring his injuries, he lifted her up and hooked her legs around his waist, grinding his erection against her pubic bone. A loud gasp came from her and he smiled in a feral way that both scared and aroused her. It was very apparent to her that the Ignis she knew wasn’t there right now. Before she could ponder any more, he let his body guide him and slid his erection into her wet opening. 

“Ignis,” she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He took that as a sign to slam into her and work her body until it reached its limits. Even though this felt indescribably good, Freya felt like crying. This was only physical pleasure that would end and surely result in tears later. Whenever Ignis and Freya made love, they were always smiling at each other, kissing each other, and telling each other how much they loved each other. This wasn’t an act of love. It was grasping for air and holding on to something to live, but she didn’t want him to stop now. 

The love-making was rough and devoid of joy. Ignis was merciless in pounding into her. His grip on her was tight and her skin was already starting to bruise. To his credit, he didn’t bite or break her skin. He still had enough semblance to not injure her. Despite the pain and despair, Freya felt her climax coming and she arched against Ignis, crying out as her release washed over him. As soon as it happened, Ignis slammed into her and groaned with pleasure when his release came and his seed shot into her, filling her up. 

After the high went away, Ignis pulled his softened member out of her and lowered her to the ground, looking ashamed of himself. The water was now cold and it soothed the bruises on her skin. At least they were in places she could hide with her clothes. Despite the pain and sorrow, Freya smiled and took Ignis’s hand in hers. She couldn’t let him know she was in pain. 

“I’m fine,” she lied so convincingly that she almost believed it. 

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he said in a voice devoid of emotion. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“We all need comfort one way or another,” she remarked, caressing his face with a gentle hand. She bent forward and kissed the large vertical scar that used to be his left eye. He let out a sound of pain and she pulled back like she burned him with her mouth. “I’m sorry.” 

Ignis pulled her into a secure embrace and let himself be comforted by the sound of her breathing. When she felt calm enough, she detached from Ignis and washed off the evidence of their frantic love-making. Even though the water was cool, she washed her hair and made herself look presentable. After a few more minutes of standing in the cold shower spray, Freya turned the tap so the water would stop flowing and grabbed towels from the cupboard near the shower. She led Ignis out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist to cover his intimate parts. She used another towel to wrap his dripping hair up and gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Once she was wrapped up, she gathered their clothes and hung hers up on the towel hanger so they could dry. She held Ignis’s in a bundle and took his hand to lead him out of the bathroom. As soon as they walked out, she saw Prompto sitting on the bed chewing on his lower lip in a nervous fashion. She knew he heard everything but she was too exhausted to care. 

“Hey, Prompto,” she said in a weary tone, rubbing her forehead, “could you wait outside while we get dressed? If you don’t mind, that is.” She added that so she didn’t sound rude. 

The blonde nodded, uncharacteristically quiet and melancholy, and walked out as fast as he could, shutting the door behind him. Freya dried herself, went to her suitcase, and pulled out some pajamas and panties. She didn’t care if it was still day time, which was becoming shorter. She just wanted to be comfortable. Luckily, she brought some soft sleep pants and a loose tank top because she didn’t want to wear the satin gown that was reserved for Ignis. After she was dressed, she gathered Ignis’s pajamas, drawstring pants and a matching flannel shirt, and a pair of boxers and started to dress him. He flinched while she dried and dressed him but he didn’t pull away, which was a positive sign. 

After that, she brushed out her damp hair and plaited it in a braid. She also brushed Ignis’s hair but kept it in a simple coif. Once they were done, she let Prompto back in and laid on the bed with Ignis, spooning him. It felt a little weird because she was so much shorter than him but it seemed to comfort him. Under Prompto’s watchful, caring gaze, the two fell asleep and it seemed, for once, that everything was all right for now.

Even though the worst was yet to come, she wanted to cherish this moment with him and pretend everything was okay. Who cared about what would happen later. Right now, it was just Freya and Ignis, two people in love with each other, and nothing, not even the Astrals or the daemons, could take that way. They could worry about the rest later. They needed rest and they would get it. The two lovers had each other and their friends to help them. As long as they stood by each other, nothing would go wrong. They would find a way to stop this impending darkness. They always found a way. With hope and faith, they could survive and live to see another day.


End file.
